1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of supporting portability of elements in a sensor network having a mesh structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, it has been considered that element portability and related services in a sensor network are not required. However, as industrialization of sensor network advanced, their requirements were raised. Also, they have been studied in a conventional network, but rarely in a sensor network that requires low power.